Current trends appear to indicate that the motion of wireless-enabled devices may provide some insight into a user's state. That is, the motion of a wireless-enabled device may indicate some information regarding where the wireless-enabled device is, how it is being used, or other context-based information. Such information may then be applied to a variety of applications, such as social networking, asset tracking, assisted living services, etc.
Conventional motion detection techniques rely on established technologies, such as global positioning systems (GPS), accelerometers, or cameras. GPS technology or an accelerometer may be used to detect motion of only the device itself, while a camera may be used to detect motion of a user or other object within the camera's line of sight. These techniques, however, have their limitations. For example, a device that relies on GPS tracking or a camera for motion detection may raise privacy concerns while a device that incorporates accelerometer-type devices may raise manufacturing costs and introduce hardware complexities. Although some devices have begun to use received signal strength indication (RSSI) to detect a change in a wireless-enabled device's location relative to a signal transmitter, large variations in RSSI may make such detection unreliable.